Quests
This page serves as a guideline to all the quests in Warship Girls General There are eight types of quests: * Tutorial Quests(T) * Collection Quests© * Passing Chapter Quests(P) * Control and Suppression Chapter Quests(A) * Other Quests(O) * Weekly Quests(W) * Daily Quests(D) * Event Quests(Ex) Keys: * R: Quest(s) Required * U: Quest(s) Unlock Quest Search Quest Index Quest Index is not available for P and A quests because it is not necessary. For search P and A quests, please go to ID search section. As you see, there is a code for each quest, these codes are for searching with your browser. So here are the steps: Step 1. Find a quest Step 2. Go to this page Step 3. Ctrl+F Step 4. Type FASB (It doesn't have to be capital. ) * F for Fuel * A for Ammo * S for Steel * B for Bauxite Step 5. Type the resources * e.g. F540A540S540B120 refers to a quest rewards 450 fuel, ammo, steel and 120 bauxite. * If a value is 0, put 0. '''Don't put nothing or space. e.g. F0A0S0B100 (no fuel, ammo and steel but 100 bauxite) * If '''4(Can't be 3 or 2) values are the same, you need to put the value after FASB. (e.g. FASB450) Step 6. Type the additional reward. * e.g. FASB0WB1 (refers to a quests rewards no resources but a warship blueprint ) * If the additional reward is a ship, your can just simply type the ship name/code'(both will work)' and press enter. Step 7. If it is a collection quest , you will need to type letter C and the number of ships needed to collect to search a bit more exactly. Otherwise, skip this step. * Your will see numbers of square brackets in the description of a collection quest. E.g. 以 威尔士亲王 反击 ，2艘船只为核心编制舰队. The numbers of pairs of square brackets is how many ship you need to collect in this quest. * E.g. C4FASB30WB4 refers to a quest needed to collect 4 ships and rewards 40 for each types of resources and 4 warship blueprints. Step 8. Check: * Did I type the resources part like this: F0A1S2B3/FASB233 * Did I type letter C and the number of ships I need for collection quests? * Do I have any typo/wrong values? * Did I type the additional part (if applicable)? Step 9. '''Press enter * You may have multiple results for a code, you will need to match the title of the quest to find the right one. * Check the title of the result and the quest you are looking for, just in case you go to a wrong one. * If you can't find your quest, try to figure out what went wrong and try again. If you actually can't find a quest, please leave a comment below and other admirals will give your a hand. * If you get confused by these instructions, you can go down and read rewards of a quest and the code, you might have a better understanding than reading through these instructions. Codes of items ID search If you have the ID of quest and you what to find out what it is, you need to: * Step 1. Ctrl+F * Step 2. Type/Copy+Paste the code * Step 3. Enter Looking for the quest ID of P or A quest? * Passing Chapter Quests: '''P+Chapter number without hyphen e.g. P25 refers to the passing quest of Chapter 2-5 (Of course I made that up) * C&S Chapter Quests: A+Chapter number without hyphen+C(Control)/S(Suppression) '''e.g. A25S refers to the Suppression quests of Chapter 2-5 ** 控制=Control ** 压制=Suppression '''For P and A quests, you can only type the chapter number (e.g. 1-6, 2-5, 4-6 etc.) to search quests relating to this chapter. Event Quests * ID Prefix Ex * All event quests are time-limited. * See Event:Quests for more information. Tutorial Quests * ID Prefix T Collection Quests * Prefix C * All modificated and event ships do count, even the name changed. Passing Chapter Quests * ID Prefix P * You need a Rank B or above to pass a chapter * Quest Index search is not available for Passing Chapter Quests. Control and Suppression Quest * ID Prefix A * ID Suffix C for Control/控制 , S for Suppression/压制 * You need a Rank B or above to control/suppress a map. * Quest Index search is not available for Control and Suppression Quest. * To unlock a control quest, you need to finish passing quest first, after finished the control quest, the suppression quest would be unlocked. Other Quests * Prefix O * Related articles: Affection, items, Admiral, and Purchasing Daily Quests * ID Prefix D * Daily Quests are refreshed everyday on 3:00 AM (UTC+8) Defeating Quests * D1A Line " Core Quests * D4 Line * Quest D2 unlocks one of these quests, the quest unlocked by D2 will reward core. * Quest D3 unlocks two of these quests, the two quests unlocked by D3 will reward resources and blueprints. Dock Quests * D2 line Drill Quests * D1B line Expedition Quests * D1C line Weekly Quests * ID Prefix W * Weekly Quests are refreshed every week on Monday's 4:00 AM Sortie Quests Defeating Quests Dock Quests